Every Body Loves Kickball A Holes Story!
by Roses-r-red
Summary: (wow there is finaly a Holes section! I'm trying to finish this ASAP 4 all who care) This is the frist funny (I hope) HOLES Fic. But what happens to the D tent Boys when they ask me & my friends to play kickball.....craziness of course!
1. Everbody meet, Everybody!

Disclaimer time: yeah, yeah I own nothing...Wait I do own me! Go me! But my friends I do not own either damn...  
  
Note: this is the first funny (I hope) Holes story. Parts may not make sense but do I really care. Just don't question my reasons. Oh yeah this is after they are all out of camp & they for some strange they are all still together again ok? OK! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
All of the boys are walking around in the beautiful (Ghetto as my friend Matt says) city of Brooklyn Park. It is about 8:30pm when they are walking in the park of Evergreen Elementary School. They all sat on the benches by the Hockey rink & the warming House but sense it is summer there really is no need for either things to be there. But sense the city is too lazy to take the rink down it will be there forever. They are starting to get bored.  
  
"Man I bored!" whined Arm Pit.  
  
All the others agreed.  
  
"Well we should figure out some thing to do then." X-Ray said.  
  
"I know!" said Squid (is it just me or did any one notice he doesn't say much in the book)  
  
"What?" they all said at the same time.  
  
"Let's play kick ball I haven't played that game in years."  
  
"Well you do realize that it is kind of hard to play kick ball with only 5 people." X-Ray said.  
  
But then just like it was on key they hear a group of people walking toward them. One of those people was singing the Coconut song the others where just talking. They all turned to see who they where. It just happened to be a group of teenage girls. The one singing was running around like an idiot. X-Ray being a teenage boy walked up not wanting to miss a chance to hang out with a group of girls all the others followed.  
  
"Hey!" he called out.  
  
"Hey yourself!" said one of the tall ones with long blond hair.  
  
The girls walked over to the boys.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Zigzag asked.  
  
"Well I'm having a sleep over & what is funner then going to the park in the dark. But as you can see it isn't quiet dark yet." The one short girl that was singing said.  
  
"Hey would you guys like to play a game of kick ball with us?" Magnet said staring at the tall girl with the long blond hair.  
  
"Sure." The other short girl said.  
  
"Oh by the way I'm X-Ray that's Arm Pit, Zigzag, Squid, & Magnet."  
  
"Nice to meet ya I'm Dani, that's Nicole, Katie, Maria, & Wendy."  
  
"Hey you guys realize we are gonna play kick ball with out a ball?" Arm Pit said.  
  
"That is not problem!" Dani said as she pulled a ball from behind her back.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Zigzag asked.  
  
"I'm the Author I can do anything."  
  
"Ohhhh" all the others said.  
  
"Now let's go play some kick ball!" She said as she ran to the baseball diamond.  
  
Yeah that's the end of my first chapter. This was just to introduce every one. I promise it will get funnier. So I hope you all will Review PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE!!!!PLEASE!!!! I don't like being ignored & if you don't review I will think I am & I will never finish this story! And that is not a threat it is a promise!  
  
Luv ya Dani (Roses-R-Red or thatonescrewedupchick) 


	2. The more the Merrier!

Chapter 2: The more the merrier!   
  
"Ok we're gonna bat." Said Dani. But then X-ray stopped her.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well I do!"  
  
"Well I don't!"  
  
"Hey if it wasn't for us you wouldn't be playing kickball!" Dani said walking up to X-Ray who just happened to be her height. All the others just watched them yell. They thought it was pretty entertaining watching 2 people that where so short yell at each other.  
  
"Hey if they got in a fight who do you think would win?" Katie said to Squid.  
  
"I don't know it would be close...I know I would win!" He said.  
  
"Nah I would win." She said.  
  
"Maybe we both could win?" He said.  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"Well if it wasn't for my author power you would still be in Camp Green Lake!" Dani yelled.  
  
"That's BS!" X-Ray yelled back. Now looking like one might punch the other.  
  
"HEY!" Nicole yelled.  
  
"WHAT!?!" They both yelled.  
  
"Maybe we should just flip a coin to see who goes first?" She asked slowly backing away from the 2. They just looked at each other every one just waited to hear them start to yell again but...  
  
"Sure why not?" Dani said.  
  
"I can handle that." X-Ray said.  
  
"Ok sense this was my idea the girls will call heads." Nicole said. She flipps the coin & it lands on.............(big dramatic pause)..........................(Pause some more)..............................................(end of Pause)  
  
"It's tails we're up in your face!" X-Ray said to Dani.  
  
"DAMN IT!" She yelled & kicked her ball as hard as she could it went flying through the air till they hear a loud thump & that was followed by a scream. Dani looked really scared as she saw a tall blond girl running at her. She screamed.  
  
"SAVE ME!" She yelled as she ran & jumped on Zigzag's back all most making him fall on his face.  
  
"Get off me!" He yelled.  
  
"NO SHE WILL KILL ME! Your tall you can save me!"  
  
"GOD HELP ME!" He yelled as the tall blond all most killed him. He went running with Dani still on his back.  
  
"SANDRA! Calm down!"  
  
"No you hit me with a kickball!" Cassandra said.  
  
"It wasn't me it was ummm.Him!" She said pointing to X-Ray with a evil grin. He just slowly backs up. But not fast enough Cassandra got him & let's just say it wasn't pretty at all. Dani just laugh hysterically still hanging onto Zigzag's back. That's when he realized she was still back there.  
  
"Hey you wanna get down now?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Ok." He said as he carried around some more.  
  
"Hey Sandra! I gots a question for you!" Dani said.  
  
"Ok what."  
  
"Why are you in my story anyways?"  
  
"Well me & Jamis where walking around & decided to come visit you but your sister told us that you where up here with the people from Holes playing kickball & we didn't want to be excluded."  
  
"How'd she know?" Katie Ko said.  
  
"She said Dani told her bout this story."  
  
"Ohhhhh" All of them said.  
  
"So Sandra where is Jamis then?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Oh yeah..that's a good question. JAMIE!!!!!!!!!!" Sandra yelled & Jamie & another girl ran up. Dani & Ria looked at the other girl.  
  
"God why do you hate me!?!" Dani said as she accidentally fell off of Zigzag's back.  
  
"Owwww!" She said on the ground.  
  
"You ok?" Zigzag asked.  
  
"Nuttin that has happened before. But any ways what are you doing here!?!" She said pointing to the other girl.  
  
"Hey you said I could be in this story."  
  
"DAMN IT! Me & my big mouth!" Dani said as all the boys just stared at her.  
  
"Ummm Dani who is that?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Oh her that's my older sister Katie & the tall blond is Casandra or Sandra & the other girl that's short like me is Jamie or Jamis. Katie, Sandra, & Jamis these are the guys from holes X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Magnet, & Zigzag. You guys wanna play with us?" Dani said.  
  
"Sure" the 3 girls all said.  
  
"Dani oh wise one. You do realize that now we are out numbered." X-Ray said as a matter of factly.  
  
"No crap. I can fix that. I CAN FIX ANY THING I AM THE AUTHOR!!!! WITH ALL MY AUTHOR POWERS!" They all looked at her strangely.  
  
"She's crazier then Zig." Squid said to Magnet & Armpit they all nodded in agreement. But all of a sudden Zero, Caveman, & Twitch all walk out of nowhere.  
  
"Where are we Stanley?" Zero asked.  
  
"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this place." Caveman said & Twitch well he just twitched.  
  
"HEY Caveman you wanna play kickball with us?" X-Ray called.  
  
"Sure!" Caveman said.  
  
"THEN LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Dani yelled. 


	3. LET'S MEET THE TEAMS SHALL WE?

I know the last chapter was kind of confusing so let's go over this quick shall we? Girls Team:  
  
Dani: The short brown haired girl who is out of her givin mind. Who loves to be loud & is known to dance at any moment for no reason. (Is in Love with one of the boys you can probably guess who)   
  
Maria AKA Ria: The most sane of the girls team she's pretty quiet at times until she get hyper. She is pretty tall with short brown hair & glasses.   
  
Nicole or Colie: She is the Band dork of the girls she is a tall blond horn player * Dani plays the horn too just thought I should state that *   
  
Katie k or Katie Ko: Another one of the short girls (same height as Dani) she is all so loud & loves to quote the Simpson's & other random things. As blond hair & glasses. * is a traitor to the Horn section now plays trumpet *   
  
Wendy: The youngest in the group she is only a loser freshmen. Besides Ria the most Sane. She has crimpy brown hair & is taller but younger then Dani.  
  
  
  
Cassandra or Sandra: A Blond she is a ditz at times. She all so just like Dani is very loud. She is very tall & is in love with one of the D-tent Boys (poor them)   
  
Jamie or Jamis: She is the stalker of the group she stalks guys. She is the same height as Dani & Katie & has brown hair. She is in love with Sam from Lord of the Rings (God save us) or so she wants us to think.   
  
Katie: Dani's sister who read this story & asked to be in it so I was stupid & said yes. She is mean very mean to people she hates which is some times Dani. She is all so a little pimp.   
  
Boys Team:  
  
X-Ray: He seems to have a thing against Dani doesn't he? Why nobody knows.   
  
Armpit: So far he's just sitting there smelling bad.   
  
Squid: He is still not saying much but he will once he learns what ciaos 2 girls can start.   
  
Magnet: He seems to like someone but who * & no it's not Ria *   
  
Zigzag: Poor Zig is having to carry Dani on his back. But he might not think that's so bad.   
  
Zero: He talks now. Wow what a break though huh?   
  
Caveman: He is still being in the wrong place in the time. Watch * throws her tape & it hits him in the back of the head * See.   
  
Twitch: What more needs to be said so far all he's done is twitch. Hope this kind of unconfused you. The last chapter suck I am a ware of that I just had to get the 3 other people in my story. 


	4. A note sorry:

NOTE!:  
  
Sorry to let you all down but I am afraid my insanity has to wait for a bit. Why you may  
  
ask? Well it turns out I got home today & my computer decided it would be fun to erase  
  
every thin I have on here (for the second time) So I will try to get back on track as soon  
  
as I can figure out what the hell happened & why I even try with this computer! So I will  
  
try to put it up ASAP but I all so have to get every thing else I had on here back too. So  
  
thank you now I most go & scream & probably pull most of my hair out.  
  
Dani Roses-R-Red 


End file.
